L'inhumanité punie par l'inhumanité
by Kindless
Summary: Je n'ai rien à dire de cette " oeuvre " j'espère seulement qu'elle vous plaira dans sa simplicité d'écriture.


_" Je vais vous raconter une histoire, mon histoire._

 _Elle est assez banale, si on oublie le fait que le narrateur, c'est-à-dire moi, a 21 ans est dans " le fameux couloir de la mort " pour avoir tué sa pseudo meilleure amie._

 _Oh, vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça ?_

 _Peut être pensiez vous tomber sur une romance entre "Axel" et moi ?_

 _Et bien non, sachez que il n'y a jamais eu de romance entre nous deux._

 _Jamais je ne suis tombé amoureux de cet enfoiré. Comment peut on aimer l'homme qui nous a violé ?_

 _J'aimerais mettre au clair ce ramassi de mensonges que vous avez lu a propos de moi. Il est arrivé un temps où je n'ai plus rien à perdre, car dans quelques jours, dans quelques mois, dans quelques années, je me ferai executé comme beaucoup de meurtriers avant moi._

 _Vous vous attendiez peut etre une nouvelle fois à autres choses ? Et non, contrairement à ce que les condamnés de ce centre répètent a longueur de journée pour être épargnés, moi, je l'avoue. Oui j'avoue mon crime. J'ai commis un meurtre. Etait-il justifié ? Suis-je la victime ? Ais-je tué une innocente ? Ais-je moi-même décidé de juger et de condamner à mort l'immaturité et l'insouciance ? Surement. Mais j'ai dépassé le stade de ces questions qui ont été répètées, remises au cause, et a nouveau répètées lors de mon procès. A la fin de cette histoire, c'est-à-dire le jour de mon exécution, ma mort sera une délivrance._

 _Mes deux seuls regrets sont de ne pas avoir tué l'homme qui m'a gâché la vie pendant ces 5 dernières années, et d'avoir fait confiance à Xion, cette perverse hypocrite._

 _Je pars le coeur légers de savoir que ces deux personnes sont mortes, l'un assassiné par un des nombreux ados qu'il avait torturé et violé, l'autre tuée de mes propres mains sous le coup de la colère, de la rancoeur et de la tristesse dont mon corps entier était empli._

 _J'ai, à présent, le besoin de rendre des comptes, d'appeler à la revolution ces personnes qui vidées de vie, d'humanité et de fierté, qui salies par la pénétration forcée, par l'harcelement morale ou physique de pervers se retrouvent derrière leur écran d'ordinateur, comme je l'ai été de nombreux mois, et qui vagabondent de fiction en fiction à la recherche de vie sociale et d'évasion. Et surtout ne vous confiez pas. Non jamais ! Allez voir la police, portez plainte, même si c'est perdu d'avance, même si vous avez peur._

 _J'ai fait cette erreur. Je n'ai pas été voir les autorités car j'avais peur et j'ai confié ce lourd fardeau à une amie, à celle que je considérais comme ma meilleure et unique amie. Et voilà ou ça m'a mené. Elle a ecrit un roman avec cette histoire, mais sans me faire passer pour une victime. En inventant une romance perverse. Elle a changé mon nom et celui d' " Axel " et elle a gagné des millions de dollards sur mon dos. Mon nom n'est pas Roxas et le vrai nom d'Axel est Lea Petterson._

 _Mon crime n'est pas justifier et c'est pourquoi j'écope de la peine capitale. Ma mort n'est que le denouement de cette tragicomédie que fut mon existence. Et si cela ne me touche pas, c'est surement parce que je suis deja mort de l'interieur. Ainsi, grace a ses quelques mots, j'ai vidé le peu de rencoeur et de sentiments qu'il me restait. Enfin, je pourrai errer comme la coquille vide que je suis devenu dans ce long couloir qui n'apportera que ma mort et le mot " Fin " à cette tragique existence. "_

Voici les derniers mots que Sora Dreamless ecrivit. Ils ont été retrouvé aujourd'hui, le 10 juillet 2015 dans sa cellule, alors que ce jeune garçon, à peine adulte, a été éxecuté il y a quelques jours a la prison Huntsville au Texas, dernière prison pratiquant la peine de mort. Cela expliquerait pourquoi Xion Yume la " talentueuse " romancière agée de 23 ans a été assassinée. Le destin funeste de Sora devrait nous ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité de l'existence du viol homosexuel sur le quel nous fermons les yeux depuis tant d'années mais aussi sur les horreurs qu'un homme peut comettre quand on tourne en dérision ses fantomes.


End file.
